Suicide Note
by Mystery Angel of Darkness
Summary: Soen Taishe Naraku is a girl in high school who is going through some tough times in her life. And to top it off she writes suicide notes to cope with the pain. Her friends are worried that one of them might come true. R&R to find out.


**I wrote this about my life, it has some jokes that I learned from friends.**

* * *

**Wednesday Jan. 1, 2009**

I'm about to kill myself. What's it's like about the 5th time since Monday. My mom is working late hours, and my dad isn't. He's driving me nuts. He bugs me about way I'm friends with a crack head (I mean cocaine), a Gothic chick, some (I think awesome) homos, and this freaking hawt emo guy. He says there's something wrong with me.

Oh, my bad. I'm Soen Taishe Naraku. I live in FL (I used to live in KS). My dad works at a store, and so does my mom. I was a straight A student until we moved. Now I'm a Junior at Slut, and Whores High School (not the real name but it's what me and my friends call it because we can't remember the real name), I'm a straight D student, and I like to go to clubs with my 'slut' (no we aren't together). It's fun going with fake ID's and everything. Bloody Marys are so delicious. I had a sister. I disclaim her, plus she ditched us anyway so it doesn't matter. My brother what a big fat pervert, he is such a man whore (what I mean by man whore is that he's gay and does IT with any guy he can, so he's like a slut).

I consider myself an only child. With my sister being 28 and my brother being 17 basically everyone's left the house (my brother likes to hang out with his 'friends'). I'm nicked named Suicide Note, because I also have some type of suicide note in my things, or some blood stains on clothes or my notebooks. I live in the basement, no one comes in without my permission, and my family NEVER comes in. Did I mention that my whole fucking family is preppy, and overly happy? Well, they are. My room is of course black and me and my artistic friend (the hawt emo guy I told you about) made it look like blood was oozing out of the walls. I have posters on my doors to cover up the wood, and my lights are black (the ones that make white super bright like in laser tag).

I have a Night Mare Before Christmas clock, dark purple window seal (it's fuzzy), and dressers with wolf feet. My bed is so awesome it's a coffin with blood red silk. My hairs black with white highlights, I have green eyes, and I'm short (I haven't hit 5 feet, damn genetics).

**Thursday Jan. 2, 2009**

Almost went to jail last night. The police chased us down 45th Ave. We didn't do anything wrong, okay maybe we did, but it was his fault for paying attention (he tripped and accidentally tazered himself, I laughed). My 'slut' is moving. She's going to run away.

I met my cuzin Rose. She's just like me almost. She's the same height/age/weight, she has white hair with black highlights, and her room is like mine (except black is white, white is black, dark purple is blood red, and blood red is dark purple). She is the best person ever (almost), and I call her ying and she calls me yang.

Her parents died in a car accident. I'm so glad that her foster parents are my next door neighbors. Man I wish I was in Kansas. My best friend emailed me. She can't be my friend anymore. I painted my nails black wore a black veil and light when of her photos on fire. I cried myself to sleep (like every other night).

**Thursday Jan. 9, 2009**

All my friends from Kansas emailed me saying something like "We can't be friends anymore" "We don't talk anymore" "I think we should end this now before someone gets hurt". Are they my girlfriend trying to break up with me or what? I did the same thing as I did to my other friend photo. Then I burned a map of Kansas. I closed my coffin and cried.

I got grounded for having a bon fire in my room. Everyone upstairs got soaking wet. My brother's boy friend is a transsexual. He's hot for a girl. My brother wanted to get 'her' pregnant. I told him he couldn't because his 'girlfriend' was a dude. He cried. I found out it wasn't his 'girlfriend' it was his boyfriend's twin brother. So we made out.

**Friday Jan. 17th, 2009**

My hawt emo friend got jealous when he caught me making out with a 'girl'. So he made out with this guy. Turned out to be cuzin's brother (from her foster family). We're now going out. My 'slut' is living with me (her room is in the attic). I'm still crying myself to sleep.

**Monday Jan. 20th, 2009**

I got a job at Hot Topic. My boss is the same age as my sister. I hate him.

**Thursday Feb. 13th, 2009**

I lost my virginity today. My bossed rapped me. My 'slut' beat his ass. I think he's in the hospital. I got ungrounded, before I went to work, and then re-grounded for losing my V stamp. Then they took me to a therapist. Turns out there was a space between e and r in therapist (He was The Rapist). My dad shot himself.

**Saturday Feb. 15th, 2009**

I sang for joy at my dad's funeral. My mom started cutting herself. My god mother Julie came over. She's not preppy. My brother is getting married. He's moving out. My friend is throwing a party. I don't know if I'm going.

* * *

**I was never rapped, but I had a family member who did. If you are ever sexual abused you should get help from a trusted adult, it is very important. Didn't keep emotions bottled up in side like Soen Taishe Naraku. Please REVIEW! ! ! Until next time. . .**


End file.
